


Ocean of Flavor

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Series: harringrove drabbles from that hellsite tumblr [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Scoops Ahoy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: Billy shouldn’t even be back here, if they get caught it would only add on to the multitude of reasons Steve should rightfully be fired.





	Ocean of Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> just a collection of drabbles and answered tumblr prompts  
un-beta'd

“Well?” Billy says impatiently, snapping his fingers in Steve’s direction.

They’re in the back room of Scoops Ahoy, the mall slowly shutting down around them as the foot traffic dies out.

Billy shouldn’t even be back here, if they get caught it would only add on to the multitude of reasons Steve should rightfully be fired. He had already been yelled at earlier this week for giving away free ice cream, it’s truly a miracle he hasn’t been fired. This is pushing it.

“Well” Billy tries again. “Say it for me, Harrington.”

Billy tugs at the waistband of Steve’s blue sailor shorts, pressing their hips together. He’s leaned back against the counter, watching Steve with an impatient expression, eyebrows quirked high. “Come on, Harrington. You say it so nice and sweet for all the bitches that come through here but you won’t do it for me? Say it, Pretty Boy.”

The thing is Steve needs this job, if it weren’t for his father cutting him off -to teach him a lesson, responsibility- Steve would be far far away from Scoops Ahoy, he would never wear this much royal blue in his life.

Billy knows this, Billy gets far too much amusement from this information and the teasing has been merciless since he started working at Scoops at the start of the summer.

“It’s not fair you know.” Steve starts stalling. “You get to sit around all summer looking hot, saving lives, staring women in bikinis, I've never not seen you with a tan.”

“Yet I choose to daydream about you dressed like a little sailor boy scooping ice cream for shitheads in the mall, are you going to say it or not.” Billy emphasizes with a firm but friendly jab to Steve’s shoulder.

Steve is so fucked, clearly any and all self respect he had jumped ship the moment Billy hopped over the counter smelling like sunscreen and menthol's. Absolutely nothing could remain because he was really going to do this for a boy nonetheless, Robin would never let him live this down if she knew how completely whipped Steve was.

Steve turns his back towards Billy, taking a deep breath as he adjust the silly hat that never failed to ruin his hair. He spins back around with a bright and overly animated smile.

“Ahoy Ladies! Would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me? I’ll be your Captain, Steve Harrington, here to guide you through thirteen delicious flavors!”

Billy has a shit eating grin on his face, barely holding it together. Normally, Steve would enjoy this rare sight of pure happiness on Billy’s face, if the source of amusement wasn’t coming from making a fool of himself.

“I know it’s bad go ahead and laugh it up, not everyone can get paid to look like a god at the pool.”

Billy is still laughing as he pulls Steve close again, snatches the hat off Steve’s head and places it carefully over his blond curls.

“Ahoy Ladies.” Billy slowly licks his lips, staring up through his lashes with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh come on.” Steve groaned. “That’s just …not fair. Why is that working? Why is that doing things to me, but when I do it -”

Billy cuts in before Steve can finish his rant of self loathing, it’s nothing Billy hasn’t listened to a billion times the summer anyway.

“When you do it I think about how cute you’d look bent over the counter for me in those little shorts.” Billy throws the hat back at Steve and pulls him in for a kiss, taking Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“We can’t do that here.” Steve gasped against Billy’s mouth.

As much as he wishes he could get Billy’s hands on him, even standing back here like this is a high risk. Anyone could come up to the counter and lean over enough to see into the back if the curiosity struck. In fact The Party has done this a multitude of times to both he and Robins dismay.

“I know.” Billy sighs and slowly removes his hands from up under Steve’s uniform top. “But you owe me, I was promised a voyage across an ocean of flavor.”

Steve rolls his eyes so hard it actually hurts a little, and Billy just laughs, helping Steve readjust his uniform so he looks less like they’ve been making out behind the counter.

Later, when Steve is done shutting down with little to no help from Billy, he keeps his promise in the back of Billy’s camaro.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ itscrybabyharrington  
leave love, send more prompts!


End file.
